Every End Leads to a Beginning
by MissEljebel
Summary: An end leads to a beginning. Izetta: the Last Witch oneshot.


Summer was nearing its end. The weather was getting cooler, and a breeze rustled the pine branches of the mountains. It had been a couple weeks since Finé had last visited her girlfriend Izetta, and she couldn't wait any longer to see her again.

Finé walked down the path that led to the cabin Izetta and her caretaker Lotte lived in. Bianca walked alongside her; it had been a while since she had seen the girls too. After all, apart from royal duties, they were all friends.

"It's been so long since I've seen Izetta and Lotte." Bianca broke the silence. Finé looked at her under her wide brimmed sun hat.

"Yes... me as well." Finé responded, taking a deep breath. "In all honesty, I feel a bit guilty. I've known Lotte her whole life, and Izetta, well... she's my fiancée! I should be making more time to see them."

Bianca gave a slow nod, looking at the thick canopy as the sun filtered through. "You shouldn't feel guilty." Bianca replied. "They understand your importance to this country. You _are_ the Archduchess, after all. You have matters you need to tend to."

Finé sighed, but agreed with Bianca. She knew Izetta and Lotte both understood, but she still couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of guilt. Especially because her wedding with Izetta was only a few months away...

They reached the cabin. Her heart pounded with excitement, but Finé kept her serious composure and knocked on the door. It immediately opened, Lotte standing in the entrance. Her eyes lit up and she bounced with sheer joy.

"Archduchess! Bianca!" Lotte beamed. "Please, come inside!"

Lotte stepped aside and the two girls walked in. Lotte closed the door, and she gestured the two newcomers to sit at the table. Two familiar faces sat at the table as well- Tikva and Götz!

"Fancy seeing you two here," Bianca said to the couple, taking a seat. Tikva and Götz exchanged glances, each holding a cup of coffee.

"We always make time to visit Izetta and Lotte!" Götz responded. "Plus, I can't pass up Lotte's amazing coffee!"

Lotte blushed and giggled, looking at him. "Oh come on, now! It's not_ that _good! It's just regular old coffee!" Lotte protested. He smiled warmly at her, taking another sip.

"Well then, what is it you add in? I must know! I want to make it at home!" Götz replied. Tikva rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but chuckle.

"Seriously, ever since I scheduled this trip to come see you guys, he won't stop talking about the coffee!" Tikva laughed. Bianca and Finé laughed as well, but Finé couldn't take a seat yet.

"Lotte, where is Izetta?" She asked. Lotte's eyes grew wide.

"O-oh!" Lotte stuttered. "Yes, come this way!" She beckoned the Archduchess and started to head down the hallway. Finé followed her, and they entered a room. There, Izetta sat in her wheelchair, petting Dorotheé. The dog was growing old, her fur gray around her muzzle. Finé sighed, and Izetta looked up at her, her eyes shining bright.

"F-Finé!" Izetta shouted. Tears rimmed her eyes, and Finé couldn't help but feel herself start to get emotional as well.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment," Lotte said, dipping out of the room and walking back toward where the others were.

Finé walked up to Izetta and wrapped her arms around the former witch tightly, sniffling. Izetta hugged her back happily, and Dorotheé's tail slightly wagged, but she didn't lift her head.

Finé drew back, wiping the tears from Izetta's eyes. "I missed you," Finé whimpered. Izetta nodded her head, but Finé felt that something was off. "Are you okay? Why are you here all by yourself?"

Izetta sighed, her eyes drifting to the aging dog on the floor. Finé bent down to pet Dorotheé, and Dorotheé's tail barely wagged. Finé could feel her ribs, and the dog's breathing was labored.

"She's sick," Izetta frowned. "She doesn't eat, she doesn't move. I'm afraid..." Izetta took a deep breath, but Finé knew exactly what Izetta was going to say.

Finé sighed and stood back up. The dog had been hers since she was a small child, and even though many years had passed since Dorotheé was a puppy, Finé never expected the time to come so soon. Dorotheé now belonged to Izetta, and Izetta seemed just as upset about the dog as Finé felt.

Finé gazed at Izetta with sad eyes. "Come on Izetta, why don't you come on outside? Our friends are waiting for you." Finé grabbed Izetta's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Izetta sighed heavily, not taking her eyes off the poor dog. After a moment, however, Izetta gave a nod.

"Alright… I guess I should go say hello." Izetta started to wheel herself out of the room, and Finé followed her. They headed down the hallway into the living room, where their friends sat. They greeted Izetta, and by the looks on their faces they sensed something was off.

"Izetta, are you feeling alright?" Bianca asked, concerned. Izetta looked at her with dull, sad eyes.

"Honestly, not really." Izetta responded. Her cheeks burned red, and she held her hands up. "B-but you all should enjoy yourself here anyway! Don't worry about me!" She stuttered frantically.

Finé frowned. Izetta was never the type to go around moping about how sad she was. No, she was extremely selfless, always putting others before herself. She never liked when negative attention was on her, so Finé wasn't surprised that Izetta was trying to pass off her depression as something not worth worrying about. If Finé knew her friends, however, they would try to get to the bottom of it and help in any way they could.

"But something _is _wrong." Tikva cocked an eyebrow. "Come on, Izetta, why don't you tell us what's on your mind? We'd love to help in any way we can."

Finé figured it would be Tikva to say something. The girl was as strong willed as Finé, and had proven to be an excellent soldier during the war. She was assertive, but deeply cared about the wellbeing of her friends. The girl couldn't- and wouldn't- take no for an answer.

Izetta hung her head low, avoiding eye contact as she felt her friends' gazed burn into her. She couldn't avoid their question. Taking a deep breath, Izetta told them the problem.

"Dorotheé is sick and I don't think she's going to be around much longer." Izetta blurted out, putting her head in her hands. "I guess I should've expected it… she's so old, but it still hurts."

Her friends gazed at her sadly. They all expected the time to come soon. As much as they wanted to help Izetta by keeping Dorotheé around longer, there was nothing they could do. Dorotheé's life was coming to an end, as every living being's does.

Bianca shook her head. "Dammit," she hissed. She herself had never had a pet, so she never understood the bond between human and animal, but she knew how much Dorotheé meant to both Finé and Izetta.

Lotte dipped her head, wiping a tear from her eye. "I've noticed it too," she added. "She's so frail now, and she won't run to the door when someone's here, or even eat her food." Lotte stared into the hallway toward Izetta's room where the dog lay. "I wish we could take her to the vet, but I'm afraid they won't be able to do anything."

The others nodded in agreement, and Götz looked at Izetta, offering a bittersweet smile to hopefully reassure the young girl. "I had a dog when I was a child." He started. "I loved that dog! He was very loyal; always went exploring with me, and always slept at the foot of my bed." His eyes clouded as he revisited the memory. "But eventually, he got old and passed away, as all things do. I was so beaten up about it, until my father told me this…." Götz leaned forward in his chair, his eyes locked on Izetta.

"That dog lived to be so old, we had him before I was even born. That dog latched on to me, and he lived his life out protecting me and putting a smile on my face. He didn't die prematurely, no, he lived out his life in a home where he was showered with love every day. Yes, losing him was hard, but I had to realize that dog lived an amazing life where he loved and was loved. His time may have come, but there was no regrets in the life that he lived." A saddened smile played on his face. "I'm sure it's the same for Dorotheé."

When Götz finished, Izetta felt her eyes well up with tears. She covered her face and wept, and Finé hugged her girlfriend tightly. Izettta wrapped her arms around Finé and cried into her shoulder. Finé found some comfort in Götz's words as well.

Izetta shook her head and wiped her eyes on her arm, sniffling. "Thank you…" she breathed. "I see what you're saying. It helps, but I'm still gonna miss her."

Götz nodded his head, offering a bittersweet smile. "I understand that completely. Losing a pet is never easy." Götz responded.

The group was silent for a moment. A few tears escaped Izetta's eyes, but she felt much better than before. Götz was right- it wasn't as if Dorotheé had lived a bad life. She wiped her wet cheeks and took a deep breath.

Lotte thought she'd be the one to break the silence. "Is anyone hungry?" She asked softly. Bianca and Tikva exchanged glances and slowly raised their hands. Lotte gave a nod and went to the pantry, grabbing some bread and butter. She set it on the table, along with some coffee. "Help yourselves."

Tikva and Bianca each grabbed a slice of bread, lathering it with butter. Finé felt her stomach rumble. It had been a long while since she had eaten, and the thought of bread made her mouth water. However, she was concerned for Izetta.

"Are you going to eat?" Finé asked her fiancée. Izetta shrugged her shoulders.

"Might as well," Izetta replied, her voice quiet. Finé grabbed a slice for Izetta, putting butter on it and handing it to Izetta before grabbing one for herself.

"If you are all going to be here for a while, I'll make you a meal." Lotte told them. "How about some Rindsuppe?"

"That sounds delicious." Götz smiled, grabbing Tikva's hand and giving it a rub. She gazed lovingly at him. Lotte nodded and went to making the beef soup.

"So, two weddings coming up," Bianca started, looking at her friends. "Tikva and Götz, and Finé and Izetta."

Tikva clapped her hands together happily. "Oh, I'm so excited!" Tikva smiled, her cheeks burning red. She latched onto Götz's arm, and he gazed at her with love dancing in his eyes. "I can't wait to have you all there!" Then her expression grew solemn. "Just… my family won't…"

Finé felt a pang of sadness for her friend. The war had taken a toll on everyone, and for Tikva, it was in the form of genocide. Her family had been murdered in a mass attempt to wipe her people off the face of the earth. Tikva had fled to Eylstadt to escape, but her father and mother perished.

Bianca sighed heavily. "Your family may not be there," she started, her voice grim, "but you've got us."

Tikva put her hands together and sniffled. Götz wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, wiping away a tear that slid down her cheek. Bianca was right- Tikva would have her friends there to support her!

"And you two lucky girls are getting married too!" Götz pointed out, his eyes flickering over to Izetta and Finé. "Are you two excited?"

"You going to have the whole country there for your wedding?" Tikva joked, her usual happy demeanor back. Izetta and Finé exchanged embarrassed glances. Izetta shook her head, blushing deeply, and Finé held her hands up.

"N-no, we're thinking something more… quiet." Finé protested. She didn't want the whole country of Eylstadt there for her wedding. Not that she didn't love her country, she did, just that she wanted something more intimate and private.

Götz let out a chuckle. "Come on! You two saved the world, Eylstadt's gonna want to see you two get married!" He laughed. Izetta covered her face and shook her head.

"With a wedding like that, you'd need _a lot _of security." Bianca noted, running through her head what she'd do for that situation.

"The food is ready!" Lotte grinned, grabbing bowls. She set them down on the counter. "Come and get your food!"

Everyone got up to go get their share, and Finé motioned Izetta to stay where she was as Finé got Izetta's soup for her. Once they had their bowls, they sat down and gently blew on their soup to cool it down. Bianca was brave enough to be the first one to take a sip despite how much it was steaming.

"Wow, this is really good," Bianca noted. "Thank you, Lotte."

The others said thank you in unison before taking sips of their soup as well. It was delicious, Lotte was definitely an excellent cook, and an even better caretaker for Izetta.

Finé looked at Izetta as she sipped her hot soup. Everything about her Finé loved. She loved her red hair, her gentle hands, her pink lips as they pursed together when she took a sip from the spoon. Her eyes flicked over to Finé, and she gave a small smile, and Finé felt her heart skip a beat. No matter how long they had been together, Izetta still managed to make Finé's heart race with joy.

Finé couldn't wait to get married to her.


End file.
